


Love on a Movie Night

by Cognacgirl



Series: The Starkspangledbanner Headcannon series [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cognacgirl/pseuds/Cognacgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night leads to a new revelation for Tony Stark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love on a Movie Night

I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR PETER PAN

Stark Spangled Banner Headcanon #2

_Tony realized how much he loved both of them after seeing Steve holding Bruce in his lap, both of them asleep._

  
Sex was great. It always was but with them it was better. They made it better. Bruce's calm voice in his ear or Steve's slip in his no bad word policy. The way both of their hands would meld together to where he was unable to tell the difference between the two. The way they said his name in climax. It was wonderful.

Their relationship wasn't all sex of course, the conversations they had could go on for hours and they would never notice. Sometimes they would sit in complete silence, Bruce reading and Steve drawing, and be in a state of bliss. They had dates, and romantic walks in the park. Best of all he loved movie night.

"What are we watching tonight, Tony? It is your turn to pick right?" Bruce asks from across the room. He was at the popcorn maker. Bruce could always make the BEST popcorn with just enough butter and salt and every single kernel is popped to perfection.

"Umm I have no idea. Should we go with another Disney film?" Tony hopes that they say yes. Though he would never admit it to a soul he loves Disney films. Maybe we can watch Peter Pan. He looks to Steve already sitting down on the couch.

Steve gives him his dreamboat smile and says "Anything you want tonight Tony," He grabs his usual pillow and places it behind his head. The smile had made Tony's not so real heart thump a little louder but it has always done that with Steve.

"Peter Pan it is," Tony places the drink on the large coffee table they often put their feet on. His ONE tumbler of alcohol next to Bruce's tea and Steve's rootbeer. They finally got him to cut down on his drinking it was a hard road but it happened. Tony took the seat next to Steve placing his arm around the super hero. "JARVIS would you start Peter Pan and dim the lights 75%"

"Yes Sir." The screen instantly pops to live the usual Disney Start up. Bruce walks toward the couch munching on the popcorn. He takes a seat next Steve as well.

"What do I have cooties now?" Tony asks across Steve's chest.

"No you just looked pretty comfortable cuddled up to him so I thought I'd see how comfy he is." Bruce places the popcorn bowl on Steve's lap allowing all three access.

"Fair enough. He is pretty comfy" Tony responds with a mouth full of perfect popcorn.

"Shh" Steve puts a finger up to his lips "The movie is starting" He grabs a small handful of popcorn and pops them individually into his mouth

As the movie starts Tony watches his two lovers, he could tell they had never seen it before. The popcorn was gone before Wendy even got to Neverland. He watches them as the curl up to himself and each other. Their eyes start to become heavy after Tinkerbell escapes from Hooks ship and before the movie is over Bruce and Steve are asleep.

Tony turns the television off and the lights all the way down. He watches them in the light of his arc reactor. He brings his hand up to get the hair out of Bruce's face and as he drags his hand down the doctor lean into the touch. "Tony" Bruce whispers as the hand leaves his face. Tony's hand continues to trail down to Steve's hand. Steve grabs his hand and starts to rub small circles with his thumb. Tony sighs and think to himself I love these two, I don't think make it without them. He grabs the pillow at the end of the couch and curls up to his two lover.

 


End file.
